


Мне бы ещё один раз

by lisjandra



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...А одна рыжая гадкая персона его чуть ли не похоронила, а от радости, узнав, что блондин все-таки живой, и в принципе, ничего серьезного с ним не случилось, Келя стали докучать заботой и опекой – совсем ему не нужной! <br/> И… даже смущающей заботой. <br/> Дживас как мамочка стал!..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мне бы ещё один раз

**Author's Note:**

> Приятного прочтения :)

Щелкая пультом от телевизора, Кель напряженно сидел на диване, выискивая, что бы посмотреть. А смотреть вообще-то ничего не хотелось. Хотелось движения, общения и адреналина. А вместо этого приходилось довольствоваться непривычно свободным временем и… отдыхом.   
Чем еще себя можно занять, кроме работы, он не знал, поэтому Дживас вежливо подсказал ему, чем еще можно заняться обычным будним вечером. Просмотром телевизора.   
Что интересного можно было найти на телевидении, он не знал, потому что смотрит его, в отличие от вечно отлынивающего от работы Мэтта, редко. А точнее, почти никогда.   
Он сейчас лучше бы погонял на своем любимом байке или, на худой конец, на тачке Дживаса, но временно он был недееспособен – у него была прострелена нога. Прострелена одним жирным идиотом, который так яро отстреливался, что лупил по своим.   
Идиот Джереми.   
Волна гнева снова нахлынула – из-за таких тупоголовых полудурков, работающих на Рода, Мелло приходилось бездельничать. Правда, за это Джереми хорошенько попало. И не только от босса, между прочим.   
В порыве злости Кель вытолкал Мэтта из квартиры, поэтому теперь сидит совсем один. Повода, в принципе, не было. Если не считать одного факта, который настораживает блондина – рыжий стал чересчур сильно за ним ухаживать. Но он же не инвалид, ну честное слово! Ножку, видите ли, поранил!  
А одна рыжая гадкая персона его чуть ли не похоронила, а от радости, узнав, что блондин все-таки живой, и при этом относительно ничего серьезного с ним не случилось, Келю стали докучать заботой и опекой совсем ему не нужной!   
…даже смущающей заботой. Дживас как мамочка стал! Кстати, что касается все того же Джереми - Келю позвонил Хосе и, спросив, как тот себя чувствует, очень подробно расписал, что Джереми сейчас валяется полудохлый в больнице. Кто-то хорошенько его отделал, вбивая зубы в глотку и отбивая почки. Подозреваемых нет. Свидетелей тоже.  
Хотя был у Келя один подозреваемый, рыжий такой, в очках, который накануне вечером как раз таки где-то шлялся. Мелло с удивлением и шоком размышлял об этом, Дживас же вроде тихий. Не мстительный. Но тот ничем себя не выдавал и Мелло эту тему не затрагивал.  
Со злостью нажав на кнопку пульта, Мелло так сильно ее вдавил, что она впала.  
– Блин! – стуча по несчастному предмету и спасая кнопку, воскликнул блондин.   
По телику не было ничего, достойного его внимания. С раздражением кинув на диван пульт, он свирепо оглядел комнату, а потом отправился на кухню, прихрамывая и болезненно морщась.   
Открыв холодильник и наложив себе на тарелку вкуснятины, которую удалось найти, он уже немного успокоился и отправился обратно в гостиную. С едой смотреть телевизор было лучше.   
Нащелкавшись пультом до какой-то мелодрамы, Михаэль на ней остановился, навострив уши и прищурившись, потому что в этом фильме какая-то баба выгоняла своего мужа или любовника с квартиры. Нахмурившись, он вопросительно хмыкнул. Эта сцена была ему знакомой. Очень уж знакомой. Кель нахмурился еще сильнее.  
В фильме тот мужик оказался страстным и горячим, потому что вернулся в дом и, прижав тетку к стенке, стал жарко выпрашивать разрешение остаться. Молча причем. Зато качественно. Нда.  
Мелл быстро переключил канал. В голову полезли нелепые и бредовые ассоциации с участием все того же небезызвестного друга, которые тут же заполонили его мысли.   
Выругавшись, он судорожно стал искать что-нибудь приемлемое, чтобы отвлечься. Наткнувшись на познавательную передачу, он притих. И воображение тоже.

*** 

– Ну, и как ты тут без меня? Скучал? – спросил рыжий, положив руки на расслабленные плечи парня, который заинтересованно смотрел в экран. Мэтт наклонился к нему и прошептал эти слова на ухо, тут же отскочив и заржав как конь, потому что Кель подскочил от испуга.  
– Да ты клинический кретин! – с яростью глядя на согнувшегося пополам от смеха парня и потирая ухо, которое каким-то боком оказалось эрогенной зоной, проорал Мелло.  
Мэтт махнул рукой на попытку что-нибудь сказать сквозь смех и продолжил заливаться хохотом.  
– Ненормальный! Нечего ко мне подкрадываться! Я чуть не сдох от инфаркта! – продолжая вопить, Мелл грозно выпучил глаза и замахал руками.  
Дживас немного успокоился и теперь прерывисто дышал из-за смеха.  
– Мелл, ты с таким странным видом смотрел телик, - утирая слезы, просипел Мэтт. – Умилительно прям. Вообще странно, что ты меня послушался, – хохотнул. А потом, понизив голос и играя бровями, он добавил: – Ты был таким домашним…   
Михаэль от злости еще больше выпучил глаза и швырнул в рассмеявшегося парня пульт.  
– Идиот! Меня никто так из себя не выводит, как ты! Чего ты вообще приперся?! Я выгнал тебя! – переходя почти на визг, заметил блондин.  
– По тебе соскучился, – ответил рыжий, а потом, подумав, добавил: – Мириться пришел. Милый, – снова засмеявшись, сказал Мэтт.  
– Идиот! – взревел Кель.

*** 

Насупившись, Мелло сидел на кухне и попивал кофе. Дживас – кретин. Ни добавить, ни отнять. Это факт. Придется с ним смириться.  
Почувствовав движение совсем рядом, Кель вздрогнул и уставился на Мэтта, который наклонился к нему, заглядывая в глаза.  
– Мелли, – усмехаясь, прошептал Дживас и наклонился еще ниже. Михаэлю показалось, что чересчур уж близко.  
– Что? – спросил блондин, вжимаясь спиной в стенку, стараясь увеличить расстояние между ними.  
Мэтт пару секунд внимательно на него смотрел, потом, резко отодвинувшись, засмеялся, запуская пальцы в лохматые рыжие волосы.  
– Чего такой грозный? – поинтересовался Мэтт, отворачиваясь и приготавливая себе напиток. А Мелло смотрел на затылок друга и нервно дышал.  
Дживас не просто кретин. Он ненормальный.  
Да.  
Ненормальный умный кретин.

*** 

Достав обезболивающие таблетки, Кель медленно открутил крышку, думая о своём. Почувствовав, что за спинок кто-то встал, причем, слегка прижавшись к его спине, да еще и поставив обе руки на стол по краям от него, тем самым слабо притеснив его животом к столу, он уронил флакон, пытаясь отодвинуться или обернуться.  
– Дживас! Да что с тобой? Ты что делаешь? – развернувшись, почти столкнувшись носом к носу, спросил блондин.  
– А что такое? – почти искренне удивился Мэтт. – Ничего не делаю. Проконтролировать хотел, чтобы ты действительно таблетки принял, а не выбросил, и всё, – пожав плечами, пояснил он. – А ты что подумал? – с любопытством спросил, склонив голову на бок и приближаясь еще ближе.  
Михаэль сжал зубы. Мэтт ведет себя странно, а из него пытается сделать дурака.  
Мелло почувствовал, как сердце по какой-то причине учащённо забилось. Покраснев от злости на самого себя, на Дживаса и на неуместное смущение, он нагнулся и пролез под рукой друга, отходя на пару шагов.  
Мэтт теперь сам оперся спиной о стол и сложил руки на груди, с интересом глядя на Келя.  
– Ты ведешь себя странно, – сквозь сжатые зубы произнес Мелло, а потом решил пойти другим путем. Лучшая защита – нападение. Может, из-за этого Мэтт странноват? – Дживас, – елейным голосом начал он, – может, ты что-то натворил, а теперь боишься мне признаться? – сверкая злыми голубыми глазами и натянуто улыбаясь, спросил Кель.   
Наверняка Дживас парится из-за Джереми. Не факт, конечно, что это он его отделал, но своей интуиции Мелло доверял. А его внутренняя чаша весов почти сломана под тяжестью этой самой интуиции.  
– Нет, ничего я не творил, – глядя слишком честными глазами, ответил Мэтт.   
Кель для себя отметил, что да, это Дживас тот неизвестный нападавший.   
Одарив рыжего скептическим взглядом, он громко хмыкнул, собираясь все-таки взять таблетки, выпить их и наконец-то избавиться от общества надоедливого напарника.

*** 

Устало зевая, блондин сделал звук потише. Фильм закончился, так что можно было идти спать. Но вставать было лень. От ничегонеделания он совсем расслабился, поэтому сонливость преследовала его весь день. От таблеток хотелось провалиться в дрёму, хотя он только этим, по сути, и занимался.  
Мэтт рядом с ним приземлились на диван. Михаэль лениво глянул на Дживаса.   
– Эй, Мелл, - Кель снова на него устало посмотрел. Но его глаза широко распахнулись, и он словно очнулся, когда Дживас придвинулся слишком близко, почти наваливаясь на сидячего блондина и очень низко наклоняясь к его лицу.   
Опять.   
Михаэль почувствовал, как сердце слабо затрепыхалось в груди. Он снова заволновался. Почему он думает о неправильном? Неужели раньше Мэтт не наклонялся к нему, не был так близко? Разве нет? Почему сейчас он думает и приравнивает это к какому-то интимному жесту?  
Сглотнув, Мелл поднял глаза и встретился с чужим пронизывающим взглядом. Сейчас Дживас был без своих дурацких очков.  
Слегка опустив взгляд, Михаэль наткнулся им на губы друга, уголки которых были слегка приподняты в слабой улыбке. Прикрыв глаза и снова распахнув их, он вздохнул.  
– Где пульт? – тихо прошептал Мэтт.  
Мелло вопроса не разобрал. Единственная мысль, которая беспомощно билась в голове - что губы Мэтта слишком близко. И что стоит совсем чуть-чуть приблизиться, и он почувствует их вкус.   
Не выдержав, Мелло поддался вперёд и, сократив мизерное расстояние между ними, вжался своими губами в чужие. Осторожно. Он сам не понимал, что творит. И сразу же почувствовал, как сильные руки сжимают на спине футболку, крепко стискивая его в объятьях.   
Зажмурившись, Мелло позволил себе наслаждаться. Поцелуй стал более уверенным, глубоким, напористым. Кто-то из них двоих застонал, но Михаэль не смог разобрать, кто именно. И всё же это словно отрезвило его. Упёршись руками в грудь Мэтта, он оторвался от его губ, отталкивая. Шарахнувшись в сторону, Мелл свалился с дивана и застонал от боли, которая пронзила ногу.  
Кое-как подскочив, он тяжело задышал и едва выдавил:  
– Что же мы делаем? Так же нельзя. Так нельзя.  
Выйдя из гостиной и ни разу не взглянув на Дживаса, Кель отправился в свою комнату, наглухо запирая дверь.  
Мэтт, сидевший на диване, прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь воспоминанию и чувствуя, как губы слегка пощипывает – Михаэль, оказывается, совсем слабо, но кусался. Радостно улыбаясь, он думал о том, что сделает всё, чтобы блондин наконец-таки понял: Мэтт вообще замечательный и самый лучший. И что кроме него Михаэлю никто больше не нужен. И обязательно нужно сделать так, чтобы Кель снова захотел его поцеловать. И он захочет. Мэтт в этом почти был уверен.  
А Кель сидел в комнате и с ужасом понимал, что желает поцеловать Мэтта еще раз. Расширенными от паники и непонятного предвкушения глазами он смотрел на дверь, которая была лишь слабым препятствием. Стоит ее открыть, как он тут же окажется рядом со своим рыжим кретином. С горячими и самыми лучшими для него губами, которые хотелось попробовать еще раз. Один раз.


End file.
